


Rampage

by LilyofFandoms



Series: Micro Story Prompt Series [3]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: M/M, Microfic, Rampage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms
Relationships: Sidestep/Steel (Fallen Hero)
Series: Micro Story Prompt Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035756
Kudos: 3





	Rampage

It was like rushing headlong into a hurricane. In danger of being swept away by the storm surge at any moment. The wind whipping you, tossing you, tearing at you. The debris flying by, threatening to hit without warning. But the thrill of it all couldn’t be beat. There is something to be said for being reckless. Something addicting in that self destructive behavior. Something he had never experienced until Aridam stepped into his life. Something he never wanted to experience until Aridam but now it was the only thing he needed.

The storm that he found himself in now had been unavoidable. Or so he told himself. Truth be told, it was a hurricane he had done nothing to mitigate. Nothing to stop. Though the day would come when he would be forced to. But for today he allowed it to wreck havoc on his life and on his heart. A scarred path of destruction is all it would leave in its wake. Why did that make this all the more tempting? All the more desirous?

Those were questions best left for the light of morn. Not when the tempest that he was embracing was also in his arms. Not when the destruction that was his lover was kissing him softly. Not when the storm that raged between them brought them both such comfort from the pain they both knew was to come.

For tonight they would live as if they weren’t the cause of their own brutal and bitter end.


End file.
